


4:45PM

by amegafuru



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amegafuru/pseuds/amegafuru
Summary: They’ve been dating for more than two years, but Sougo still isn’t quite convinced that Tamaki loves him. On one rainy afternoon, Tamaki proves him otherwise.





	4:45PM

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a spontaneous drabble during a long bus ride at 4:45pm and I got carried away…  
> Anyway this is written in Sougo’s perspective.  
> Hope you enjoy~

“C’mon Sou-chan, pleaaase?” Tamaki pleaded, leaning towards his lover as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

Sougo placed his DIY manual on top of his lavender blanket and huffed, “I said no. The others are here at the dorm, remember? What if they hear us?”  
  
Sougo turned his head away to hide his ever-so-faint blush. He knew Tamaki would be able to catch it, observant as he was, and would use it as an opportunity to coax Sougo.

Tamaki was often the one to ask if they could hold hands or cuddle or kiss— some form of physical contact— but he was hardly the one to urge to get in bed. Sougo was the more… persistent one in that field (the only time Tamaki _didn’t_ mind being nagged into doing something) but for some reason, Tamaki was pushy today. Was it his adolescent hormones? Perhaps one of Sougo’s many books had the answer…

It did make him happy, Sougo admitted to himself, and there was rarely a time he didn’t want to touch that perfectly chiseled body, but did it have to be when everyone else was around?     
  
“We can be quiet,” he insisted, snaking lithe fingers over the back of Sougo’s hand.

“Tamaki-kun…” If voices were made of water, Sougo’s would be simmering, ready to boil at Tamaki’s next unconvincing excuse.

“Ah, right.” Tamaki smirked. “I guess that’s not easy for Sou-chan, huh.” His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth, pupils dilating at the memories of their previous bedtime sessions.

After all, Sougo was the forte in their duo unit.

Sougo was about to shove Tamaki’s shoulder when he noticed a faint _pitter-patter_ against the window glass and rooftop. Light taps soon crescendoed into heavy drumming. Raindrops flickered as they caught the light of the afternoon sun. The window was open a crack, allowing cool air and the smell of asphalt to seep into the room. 

“The weather forecast didn’t say anything about a downpour,” Sougo murmured, watching the rain. Did Yamato bring in the clothes that were drying on the veranda? He was in charge of laundry today-- 

“What did you say, Sou-chan?” Tamaki asked, leaning in. The heat radiating off the younger man’s body made Sougo’s throat dry. “I couldn’t hear from the r—“

Tamaki’s eyes twinkled. Sougo knew that look; that was the face he made when he saw King Pudding, or when he thought of an idea. Sougo tilted his head, waiting for Tamaki to enlighten him with his ingenuity.

“What is it?” he asked carefully, an octave higher.

The hand resting on Sougo’s clamped over his thin wrist like a cuff.

Seizing Sougo’s other wrist with his free hand, Tamaki shifted his knee and leaned his weight forward. Before Sougo could process what was happening, Tamaki had him pinned against the bed.

“T-Tamaki-kun? I told you we can’t do it now—“

His boyfriend’s larger form loomed over him. It was a familiar sight, but Sougo’s chest throbbed as if it were their first time.

Light blue hair feathered over his cheek as Tamaki whispered into his ear, “If it’s raining this hard, the others won’t hear us.”

Sougo swallowed. _Well, the rain_ is _considerably loud… If we did it quick, then- no, what am I thinking? I can’t give in!_

His escalating heart rate pulsed in his ears. He knew Tamaki felt it as he pressed soft lips right below the hinge of Sougo’s jaw.

“Can we, Sou-chan?” he asked almost innocently, as if asking for an extra cup of pudding. Sougo didn’t like sweet things, but Tamaki’s voice was an exception. Once he got a taste of it, Sougo had to have more. 

Tamaki peppered kisses along Sougo’s neck, chasing after the blush crawling up his face.

“I need you.”

Kiss.

“ _Now._ ”

Bite.

The older man didn't know what he lost first— his breath or the last of his resolve.

He slid a hand out of Tamaki's grasp to tug at his hoodie. “Hurry, before the rain lets up…” _Hurry, before I lose my mind._

This time, Tamaki heard him loud and clear.

Their clothes hit the floor in record time. Tamaki reached over the side of the bed to fish out necessities from a drawer. Shameless, Sougo took the opportunity to appreciate the flexing of his muscles, suppressing the urge to grope.

Leaning back on his heels in the space between Sougo’s spread legs, Tamaki lathered a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Sougo blushed at how eager he looked. His partner meant it when he said he wanted him, or _needed_ him, to quote his exact words. They’ve been dating for over two years now, but that was something Sougo still had trouble believing.

“Sou-chan, do you know how much I love you?”

“I...don’t…” He averted his gaze, afraid of catching fire under those ice blue eyes.

“Stupid, you always forget. I'll remind you.”

Or he enjoyed making Tamaki convince him a little too much.

A wide palm glided over the pale canvas of Sougo’s chest, brushed over peach-colored nipples, down his stomach, and lower. Slick fingers wrapped around his cock, momentarily soothing his ache like a cool balm. Sougo sighed and arched his back as Tamaki moved.

“Does it feel good, Sou-chan?”

“D-don’t ask…” Liquescent violet eyes darted from Tamaki’s lightly flushed face to his pumping hand and back.

“You look like you’re gonna come already.”

Sougo’s breath quickened as Tamaki rubbed him just the way he liked it. Tamaki was right. He felt it coming. Just a bit more and…

Tamaki’s hand abruptly released him.

“Tamaki-kun...!” Sougo whimpered in frustration, the pent-up heat throbbing in his crotch with no means of release.

“Not yet.” Tamaki slid his fingers further down Sougo’s body. “I want to make you feel more good.”

Two fingers poked into him, and Sougo gasped loud enough for Tamaki to hear him over the relentless rain.

Tentative nudging turned to scissoring. Gasps turned to whines. He couldn’t help bucking up, forcing Tamaki into him up to his knuckles. Tamaki stared at the sight of Sougo pleasuring himself on his fingers.

“You’re so sexy,” Tamaki admired with blown-out pupils before slipping his wet digits out, leaving Sougo a squirming mess.

“Ta-Tamaki-kun, more,” Sougo nearly sobbed, struggling to form full sentences. “More, please!”

“Wait a bit.” Tamaki’s tone was steady, but his hands gave away his nerves as he shakily tried to rip open a condom. The small packet slipped out of his grasp.

“Can’t wait.” He glanced in between Tamaki’s legs and knew he couldn’t either. Besides, they were running on time.

“But Sou-chan—“

“Get in me.”

Sougo lifted his hips.

“ _Now_.”

His twitching hole hitched on the tip of Tamaki’s erection.

Tamaki bit out a curse and snatched both of Sougo’s thighs, hooking porcelain legs over his sturdy shoulders. Sougo smiled smugly. He lit a fuse in Tamaki, and he could not wait to pay the consequences.

“You’ll regret this later,” Tamaki growled. Sougo nearly came at the sound of that.

His smile was wiped clean off as Tamaki forced himself in. Sougo yelped, Tamaki's thick length rapidly pounding into him.

He savored the pain of Tamaki’s size stretching him open. Although Tamaki was always thorough in preparing Sougo, he didn’t seem to be aware of just how _big_ he was in comparison to how tight Sougo was. But Sougo wasn’t complaining.

Calloused hands pulled Sougo’s hips inward and out at the same time as each thrust. Sougo wrung the sheets on either side of him, mouth agape. He felt Tamaki filling him to the brim in both body and heart, etching love into his skin, coursing it through his veins, burning the very core of his being.

Sougo lived only to die over and over for Tamaki.

_Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, Tamaki—_

“Sou-chan, you’re, too loud—“

Sougo was so delirious with pleasure he didn’t hear himself screaming Tamaki’s name.

“That’s your fault,” he complained, more childishly than he intended. “Take- ah- responsibility…!”

Tamaki leaned forward, Sougo’s body folding willingly under his weight. He grazed that sweet spot, sending an electrifying shock through Sougo. Before he could let his unchecked voice escape, Tamaki’s mouth clasped over his, swallowing the moans spilling from Sougo’s lips.

“You really can’t stay quiet,” Tamaki breathed after breaking their kiss.

Within the next second, Tamaki had him flipped onto his stomach. Sougo’s cheek receded into his pillow as he glanced over his shoulder, a question twisting his brow.

“Use that to muffle yourself,” Tamaki explained, then confirmed gently, “This okay?”

Sougo rolled his hips in response, eliciting a satisfyingly strained groan from the other man.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tamaki grunted before slamming into him again, building up to their previous momentum.

Riding Tamaki’s rhythm, Sougo bounced his hips greedily, feeling the searing sensation of Tamaki’s cock dragging against his walls. Tamaki’s hands clutched his waist and tweaked the angle. Sougo let out a surprised moan when Tamaki smashed into his prostate dead-on.

“I said shush,” Tamaki hissed, shoving Sougo’s head into the pillow a little too hard. He let go immediately and paused all movement. “Sorry, Sou-chan! Did that hurt?”

“Not nearly enough,” Sougo gasped. “Again, but harder.”

Tamaki blinked a few times before weaving his fingers into snow-white hair and sinking Sougo’s face back into the pillow, continuing to brutally pound into him. Although muffled, Sougo’s moans grew louder in response to the rough handling. When Tamaki’s hand gripped his sweat-damp locks, pain and pleasure sparked through him and he let out an especially high-pitched whine.

Sougo’s forgotten book fell off the side of the creaking bed with a dull thud. Drool soaked the pillow, lungs burned for air, hands clawed at the now-loose sheets. Cleaning up would be hell, but all Sougo cared about at the moment was intoxicating himself with every drop of Tamaki.

“Love you Sou-chan, I love you,” Tamaki repeated desperately from behind, voice quivering from emotion and their vigorous movements. 

Sudden tears sprung to Sougo’s eyes at the sincerity of those words, as if he didn't hear them every day (and he did). Overwhelming affection consumed him, along with something close to, but not exactly, guilt. What did he do to deserve this happiness?

“I love you too, Tamaki-kun.” A ghost of a voice left his lips, inevitably dissipating into the loud, ceaseless rain. His love weighed too much for his voice to carry.

Wanting to answer Tamaki’s proclamation somehow, he craned his neck to lock their eyes. Tamaki seemed to have gotten the message then, for his beautiful pink-tinted face broke into a dazzling smile that struck Sougo right in the heart and, quite frankly, his lower half. Tamaki's body made him weak, but nothing made him weaker than the gentle boy's smile. 

Tamaki thrusted harder, and Sougo felt the head of his sensitive cock teasingly poke the sheets. If only Tamaki would tend to him there too…

As if reading his mind, Tamaki’s hand let go of his hair to squeeze his cock instead.

Sougo saw stars.

He choked on a broken moan as an intense climax racked through his body. Tamaki didn’t slow his pace, jabbing Sougo’s sweet spot through his orgasm and rubbing his length while he spilled ribbons of white onto the bed. Sougo’s head spun as wave after blissful wave washed over him. His hole convulsed around Tamaki, and after a few more thrusts, Tamaki let out a groan of relief. His hips stilled as heat shot into Sougo in bursts. He shuddered at the sensation.

Coming down from their highs, Tamaki pulled out gingerly and collapsed next to Sougo, who curled into his chest. On cue, Tamaki slung one arm over Sougo’s waist while offering the other as a new pillow, bending it so that his hand cupped the back of Sougo’s head.

Tamaki breathed in and out evenly to slow his racing heart, and Sougo followed his lead. Whether it be during dance practice, after concerts, or post-sex, it became a routine for them to catch their breaths this way.

“Tamaki-kun.”

“Nn.”

“I love you too.” He snuck the words into the dip of Tamaki’s collarbone.

A soft chuckle rumbled through Tamaki’s chest. Sougo was endeared by the sound of it.

“I know. Even if you don’t say it with words, I can tell by looking at your face. That you love me… and when you want to, y’know..." Tamaki trailed off, then finished shyly, "do this kind of stuff.”

“Wh-what?” Sougo spluttered. “You were the one who insisted!”

“But you’ve been giving me looks since the morning.” Tamaki peered down at him. “Am I wrong?”

So maybe he  _had_ stolen glances when Tamaki stepped out of the bathroom shirtless, or stared a second too long when he was changing in the dressing room. But he hadn’t meant to pursue anything… at least, not until the next time they stayed at a hotel for a MEZZO” job. Had he been that obvious? Or was Tamaki extraordinarily perceptive? Either way, Sougo wanted to die.

“You’re not wrong…” Sougo mumbled grudgingly, burying his beet-red face against Tamaki’s neck. He imagined himself dissolving into Tamaki’s skin and away from this embarrassing situation.

“Hehe. See? I know you best.” Sougo heard the proud smile in Tamaki’s voice.

“Shut up.”

Tamaki planted a kiss on the top of Sougo’s head and sighed in contentment. Despite himself, Sougo couldn’t stop the curve of his lips. He pecked Tamaki’s shoulder in reply, then Tamaki gave him a squeeze in reply to that. A never-ending call and response.

They’d have to get cleaned soon before Mitsuki announced dinnertime. But just for a minute, Sougo allowed himself to focus on the steady song of his boyfriend’s heart and their harmonized breathing.

Outside, the rain fell without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about how Tamaki knows Sougo the best (since that's canon) and how sometimes Tamaki knows Sougo more than Sougo knows himself. I hope some of that came across ;v; 
> 
> Talk to me about tamasou on twitter @captainjunta (I mainly draw!)


End file.
